El amor de una madre
by Dark Butterfly 15
Summary: \ONESHOT/ Los sentimientos de Selma tras miles de matrimonios fallidos y muchos engaños. Su vida antes de la llegada de Ling y pensamientos mientras la ve dormir.


**Un Oneshot que siento que siente Selma xD No se si me entendieron pero bueeee**

 **Espero que les guste n.n**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**_

¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar el amor?

Creí que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero cada vez que volteo la soledad me invade de nuevo...

No puedo quejarme me he casado 4 veces, pero todas resultaron un fracaso.

Mi primer matrimonio fue con Bob Patiño, parecía tan real, tan hermoso, pero siempre es así hasta que te clavan una daga en el corazón y la herida jamás se sanara, seguirá sangrando como el primer día. Pensar que solo me quería como venganza, algo pasajero de lo que simplemente podría librarse en un intento desesperado por volver a ser alguien. Abrí mi corazón, le di todo y más. Conocía cada pasatiempo, cada miedo, cada cosa que me gustaba, todo, todo se lo había dicho. Pero solo me traiciono, como quien fuma un cigarrillo y simplemente lo tira, como basura, como algo para pasar el rato y sentirse mejor consigo mismo. No puedo negar que los momentos que pase con el fueron maravillosos, fueron algo hermoso y especial, pero ahora solo me queda un triste sentimiento y el sabor de la traición.

Luego vino mi matrimonio con Troy McClure, el famoso, o tal vez no tanto, actor de cine. Pensé que era mi última esperanza de ser feliz, de poder encontrar el amor en alguien. Cuando lo conocí mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero eso solo fue por el simple hecho de encontrarme con alguien famoso. No pensé que saldríamos en una cita y mucho menos que me llamara organizando una segunda cita. Jamás me había sentido tan especial. Luego vino el momento de la boda, en ese momento me sentí tan feliz, era como fumar 10 cigarrillos juntos de una sola vez, pero en la noche de bodas me dejo sola, y no fue solo esa noche, sino también todas las demás. Me sentía vacía, sabia que había alguien conmigo pero jamás sentí el calor de estar juntos. Para empeorar las cosas me di cuenta de que era un matrimonio por conveniencia, era solo para mejorar su estúpida carrera y poder seguir adelante sin que lo acosaran los rumores. Yo, como una idiota, lo acepte y seguí junto con el. Pero un día llego pidiéndome tener un hijo, según el eso le daría muchas posibilidades en su carrera. Yo no estaba tan segura, traer un hijo implicaba un paso muy grande, de un matrimonio con amor, pero lamentablemente ese matrimonio no tenia ni una pizca de amor. Eso no me haría sufrir solamente a mí, sino al pobre hijo que daría a luz. Si naciera en un hogar frio, presa de la indiferencia y soledad que se sentía jamás me lo perdonaría. Simplemente lo abandone, sabia que no iba a sufrir, asique no lo pensé mucho, no me sentí culpable.

El tercer matrimonio con el que estuve fue el mejor de todos. Me comprendía, era amable, sabia como tratar a una mujer. Era el padre de Homero, pero jamás me importo la edad, era puro amor. Nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan especial, tan querida con alguien mas. Abe me demostró lo que era el verdadero amor. Estar con él era lo mejor que me había pasado, nos entendíamos a pesar de todo, y aunque su hijo y mi hermana estuvieran en contra de nuestra relación nosotros seguimos disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Pero cada cuento de hadas siempre tiene un final, lamentablemente la relación no estaba funcionando y simplemente nos dejamos ganar por el cansancio de seguir luchando por una relación que tristemente no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Nos separamos de la mejor forma posible, sin rencores, sin odio, solo con una pieza musical que bailamos como si ese fuera el último baile que podríamos bailar.

Mi ultimo matrimonio fue con Disco Stu, todavía me pregunto ¿como llegue a enamorarme de el? Ni yo me se la respuesta, supongo que el amor es ciego. No duro mucho, nos separamos a los días de habernos casado, fue algo decepcionante, incluso para mí. Aunque sabia que no funcionaria seguía teniendo esperanzas de poder llegar a algún lado, pero no fue así.

Aunque estos matrimonios no fueron los únicos desastres amorosos en mi vida. Todavía recuerdo mi relación con Tony el gordo. Empezó como cualquier secuestro de la mafia, pero luego de mi liposucción todo cambio, nos volvimos más cercanos. Hasta íbamos a casarnos. ¿Como iba yo a saber que ya tenia una esposa? No me lo creía cuando me lo dijeron, pero vi la sortija y simplemente me quede callada. Era muy obvio lo que ocurría y yo jamás le hice caso a mi hermana y sus advertencias.

Patty no se quedaba atrás, ella jamás pudo encontrar el amor de su vida, y las veces que lo hizo el dejo para quedarse conmigo o simplemente fue engañada. Supongo que las hermanas gemelas tienen ese tipo de conexión, esa conexión invisible pero si te fijas bien notaras que nuestra vida amorosa, la de las dos, siempre termino en desastre.

¿Porque no podía encontrar el amor? Si un gordo e inútil como Homero se había quedado con Marge, ¿porque yo no podía ser feliz?

Siempre odie a ese inútil, bueno para nada que se había casado con mi pequeña hermana. Pero a pesar de todo le tenia envidia, tenia un hogar, una familia y un empleo en donde ganaba muchísimo mas que yo y no hacia mas que revolcarse en su propia mugre. Pero a pesar de todo me había ayudado a adoptar a Ling y le estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Pero, santo cielo, ¿porque simplemente no podía encontrar el amor como cualquier persona normal? Y no pueden decir que no lo intente, porque lo intente millones de veces, con Barney, con Apu, hasta lo había intentado con ese maldito hombre-topo.

No quería morir sola.

Pero ahora que veo a mi pequeña Ling dormir siento que puedo ser mejor persona, siento que quiero cuidarla de la mejor forma posible. Sin arrepentimientos ni momentos depresivos. Quería hacerla sentir como la mejor hija del mundo de la mejor madre. ¿Quien necesitaba un hombre cuando tenía al gran amor de mi vida al lado, durmiendo plácidamente? Yo no, y guardare esta pequeña carta salida de mis sentimientos para que cada vez que vea una feliz pareja yo siempre sepa que tengo algo mucho mas grande. El amor de una hija.

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Dejen reviews y criticas... Es el primer Oneshot que hago de los Simpsons asique espero que les haya gustado...**

 **Bye!**


End file.
